


Mollywobbles

by Buttons7699



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arthur is in charge, F/M, Hogwarts, Love, Spanking, before marriage, punished, sweet but firm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttons7699/pseuds/Buttons7699
Summary: Molly left the safety and comfort of the Gryffindor Common room much to Arthur’s surprise and dismay.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Mollywobbles

Molly awoke, then whimpered. She and Arthur had been dating for 3 years now. Soon they would graduate from Hogwarts , they would marry and they would have babies. There was no doubt about their devotion to each other. No doubt about the love between them. There was also no doubt in Molly's mind that she was about to receive a spanking at the hand of her intended. 

Last night someone had snuck in a large bottle of Fire Whiskey to the Gryffindor common room. Last night the 7th year students had played more rounds then Molly cared to remember of “Truth or Dare”. Last night, Molly had made a mistake. It wasn’t that Arthur was angry about her drinking , or about her playing the silly game. It wasn’t even that she had been dared to take off her shirt and sit in her bra with her ample bosom on display for their friends. No, Arthur was happy to let her live and make her own choices . He was even-tempered and easy going and enjoyed a good game as much as the next 17 year old boy-turning-man. 

The only thing that brought out anger in her sweet Arthur, was fear. Fear for her safety was always at the forefront of his mind. He asked only that she have a care for her own well being because he loved her so and couldn’t bear for anything bad to happen to her. War was upon them, and even though they were sheltered at Hogwarts, that didn’t ease Arthur’s mind. Arthur was friends with Alastor Moody. He was an Auror now and he told Arthur to always be on guard . Arthur took the advice to heart and was careful never to leave his Molly to the mercies of an empty hallway. 

Molly whimpered again and stretched in her bed. This train of thought was making her feel worse! She closed her eyes and could see Arthur’s frantic eyes , could see his shaking hands as he had reached out to her last night. She heard his desperate plea for her to answer him echo down the empty corridor. She couldn’t even remember WHY she had wandered out of the portrait hole-out of the warm security of the common room. All she knew was she had and Arthur had been terrified when he came back from a dare to jinx a 6th years trunk to growl at the boy come morning, only to find his beloved missing! She squirmed . 

After Arthur had pulled her into his arms and pulled her close , after his pounding heart and labored breathing had slowed, after he had ensured she was unharmed and in one piece, his anger had been intense. He asked her what happened, her answer of course set him on edge. He didn’t shout , he didn’t growl . He wasn’t rough with her. His Eyes eyes though, the look he gave her left no doubt that he was furious. “We will deal with this tomorrow , Molly. I’m just glad you’re ok. It’s time for bed . I will walk you back.” She had nodded meekly and gripped his arm. They were silent on the way into the common room. They both tried to smile at the catcalls that greeted them on their return. Arthur guided her directly to the girls’ staircase. 

“Goodnight Arthur” she whispered , unsure and nervous, unable to meet his eyes. He had sighed softly and cupped her cheek with his warm hand. He waited until she finally raised her eyes to his , then leaned down and kissed her lips softly. “Goodnight, my love. I will be here when you wake up.” 

~~~~~

Arthur Weasley did not sleep well that night. He should have. The after effects of 4 shots of fire whiskey and the adrenaline rush of a risqué game of Truth or Dare in which his beloved was topless for half , should have ensured a deep sleep with pleasant dreams. Instead, he was making himself sick with nerves. He had sworn off most of the ways of Pure Blood families. He was intent on making his own rules and finding his own way. He was his own man. He was so deeply in love with Molly Prewett and was counting the days to graduation. 48 to be exact . For he planned to ask her to be his bride officially the day after. His love was strong and true, it was resilient and gentle . And apparently it was also possessive and dominant. Arthur discovered that he was more like his own father then he thought. Arthur had known from a very young age that his Father ruled the family whilst his Mum ruled the home. 

Arthur ran his hands over his tired eyes and groaned again. He could not believe he was about to embark on a new facet of his relationship - one he never dreamed he would be drawn to. He was going to turn his girlfriends bottom red. He shook his head. He and his brothers and sisters had heard his mum getting a spanking from their father on a few occasions. It had always been out of their view and they never discussed it, but the Weasley children knew it as sure as they knew their father would and did do the same to each of them. Pure bloods had rules to follow after all. 

“Gah!” Arthur growled out loud. He didn’t hold with pure blood nonsense ! He also did not appreciate that dread finding Molly , drunk and shirtless, missing from where he had left her a mere ten minutes before. He was only trying to keep her safe! Why would she have wandered out into the dark, on her own?! Arthur felt like she was asking for him to punish her. He knew things in the Prewett home ran similar to his own. He knew Molly was no stranger to the punishments of an angry father or naive to what happens to the wife of an angry husband. “Why!!” He growled aloud again. He did not want to do this. Did not want to be the cause of pain . He shook himself and stood up. Firming his resolve. “ no” he thought , “ no! I will not allow this to ever happen again . She won’t take her safety seriously , I will teach her a lesson she won’t soon forget. Better at my hand then anyone else’s.” 

With that Arthur left his dorm and went down to the common room to wait for his recalcitrant love. He knew what must be done and he would do it. Thoroughly , he mused to himself, so that it would only ever happen this once. He was no longer angry, purely resolved and intent. 

~~~~~~  
Molly stepped out of the shower and applied a quick drying charm to her body and her hair. She quickly tied her long red locks back from her face. She met her own eyes in the mirror and grimaced. She was nervous. That look in Arthur’s eyes. She knew what that look meant at home. She shivered. She was desperately sorry already and she would not be touching fire whiskey again ! Would that be enough to appease Arthur though? 

She dawdled as long as she dared. She knew he would be waiting. She sucked in a deep breath and left the bathroom. She quickly dressed in a matching pink lace bra and pantie set, a knee length flowery skirt and a dark blue shirt. She looked around the room and was thankful Agatina Johnson was still asleep. She wouldn’t be able to hide her disquiet from her best friend. She surely didn’t want to tell her why either. 

Molly made her way down the staircase and caught her breath as her eyes met his. Arthur stood quickly and met her at the last step. She felt tears well up in her eyes and he didn’t even look angry. She took his offered arm without a word, dropping her eyes to the floor as she did. She knew she wasn’t fast enough, Arthur had noticed her tears , he patted her hand gently and murmured , “ walk with me Molly” before walking toward the portrait hole still patting her hand as it rested in the crook of his arm. 

They made their way down the corridor, then up a seldom used stairwell. Arthur led her to a small room that had an amazing view of the black lake and the Forbidden Forest. They had come here many times to steal a few moments of privacy to make out and cuddle. The view was gorgeous , the breeze was perfect and it was away from the bustle of the castle. Private. They were alone and Molly’s heart felt like it would beat its way out of her chest. 

Arthur let her arm go and set about throwing up a few wards and a silencing spell. He took a deep breath and turned to look at his beloved. She was facing the open window , looking out at the lake, her arms crossed tightly across her middle. She looked miserable and Arthur very nearly told her to relax. But before he could say anything she let out a small sob and turned to him, eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. 

“I’m sorry Arthur!! I’m so sorry! Please! I know I shouldn’t be out in the halls after dark, alone! I really don’t know why I left the common room ! Please forgive me Arthur! I can’t bear it when you’re upset!” She said all this quickly , desperately , her fingers wringing together nervously. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as her eyes met his sweetly understanding ones. 

He walked towards her and put both hands on her upper arms, looking down at her tear streaked face and bright blue eyes . He thought she was the prettiest sight he had ever seen in his life. He knew he couldn’t loose her. Not for anything. He rubbed his hands gently down her arms to her hands , stopping her nervous finger dance . 

“Molly, you must understand that soon we will leave Hogwarts. I know it seems safe here. But if you don’t start keeping your safety as a priority now there is no telling what will befall you outside the castle walls. I can’t be with you at all times, Molly. I have to know you will keep yourself safe for me!” He spoke sincerely , earnestly . His face was alight, not with the anger she expected, but with love . 

“Yes Arthur” she whispered. “I promise to be more careful.” She breathed a sigh of relief when Arthur smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and leaned into his strength, simply breathing him in. 

Arthur slowly let her go and stepped back . He met her eyes and then pulled out his wand. He twirled his wand and transfigured an old school desk into a low, wide chair. It had a tall back and no sides. He walked to it and sat down. “come here , Molly” he said sternly. 

She gasped, then whimpered. She thought it was all over and they would move on with her promise. She felt herself blush brightly and her heart started pounding. “ Arthur” she began. . 

“No, Molly. No.” He shook his head at her. “ There is no excuse for your behavior. I love you too much to allow it to pass with no repercussions. You trust me to look after you, Molly. You trust me to know what’s best. This is what’s best. For both of us. I’m going to punish you. It won’t be pleasant for either of us. But once it’s over , it will be over and all will be forgiven. Please come here. Let’s get this over with.” He was calm, in control. 

She saw no anger and she knew this was going to happen. Her Arthur had put his foot down and she would learn. She was desperately embarrassed and she was scared. The thought of disobeying never crossed her mind. She walked to him slowly, stopping in front of him, unsure of what to do. 

Arthur stayed silent, he waited patiently for her to lift her head and meet his eyes. Then he patted his lap. “Over you go, Molly.” He shifted a bit, as her fiery blush did something to him he hadn’t expected. He took a deep breath and resolutely ignored his growing erection as she tilted herself across his lap. He helped her over and let her settle her toes and hands on the ground. She was breathing hard and she squirmed a bit as he placed his hand across her lower back and pressed her down just a bit. With his other hand, he rubbed her skirt glad bottom. It was raised up pleasingly and he bit back a groan. He hadn’t expected this- he had been dreading it even. His heart was pounding but no longer with trepidation . Arthur Weasley realized he was looking forward to spanking his beloved's bottom red. 

He patted her bottom and she jerked, then let out a nervous little titter. He squeezed her lower back gently in reassurance. Then raised his dominant hand, he brought it down upon her bottom and she flinched and cried out, he was sure it was in shock more then anything. “Easy Molly.” He said quietly. He swatted her again changing the angle a bit. He continued in this vein for a few moments, this was just a warm up. He wanted her to feel secure. He wanted her nervous but not terrified. 

He raised the back of her skirt and smiled at the sight before him. He had never seen this part of her before, not like this. Her rounded arse cheeks encased in sweet pink lace. He trailed his fingertips across both her cheeks. “Lovely , Molly,” he said with a smile to his voice. She squirmed then, her heart still racing, then she let out a startled “ohhh” as she accidentally tilted her hips downward and brushed against the hardness he had been trying to ignore. They both moaned with the unexpected pleasure the touch had brought them. But Arthur would not let himself be deterred , he raised his hand up again and brought it down in an arc, hitting squarely between both lace clad cheeks. Molly yelped as that had been the most stingy one yet. Arthur made his way around her whole bottom, being sure to land his hand evenly. The smacks were not biting , but they were consistently stinging and Molly was squirming letting out small “ohs! “ and “ows!”! 

When Arthur was sure her whole bottom had felt the sting of his hand he stopped and started to rub her gently. Her body was taut and she was miserable. He could feel her embarrassment radiating from her warm skin. 

She hung her head and wished that she hadn’t brought this upon herself. She felt so guilty and she wanted it to be over so she could make sure Arthur had forgiven her. She made a pact with herself to never put herself in possible harms way again. She couldn’t bear having Arthur so upset with her. 

After a few moments of silent rubbing Arthur started speaking to her. Telling her of his love for her. Telling her how she was precious to him. Telling her how she must never make this mistake again. 

She nodded her head and moved to get up so she could talk with him, but he pressed her down with a firm hand on her lower back. “ we aren’t finished here yet Molly... Lift your hips.” 

She gasped as his meaning sunk in. Tears springing to her eyes . “Arthur!” She whimpered, “please don’t” 

“Lift up Molly, your panties are coming down. A proper spanking is delivered on your bare bottom and well you know it. I don’t want to vanish these pretty panties, but I will. “ his voice was firm and sure , a bit of censure added in. He meant his words. He made quick work of pulling them down to her knees when she finally complied with his demand. 

He bit back a groan at the sight of her round , pink cheeks bare for his eyes. He wanted to lay his head against her warm skin and rub lazy circles on her , but he had a job to do. He wrapped his arm around her waist in a strong grip , his fingers circling the bare skin of her waist. He licked his lips and raised his other hand up high. 

“ From now on Molly, your safety is your number one job. Do you hear me? Do not make me repeat this lesson. It will be wholly un pleasant for us both!” His voice was thick with emotion. Without waiting for a response he began spanking her in earnest. The sound of his hand across her skin was loud in the small room. She squealed in surprise as that first bare arsed smack fell. Her bottom was suddenly ablaze with fire. 

“Arthurrrrrrr” she squealed loudly! Her legs bent up at the knee and her hips tilted downward , pressing her pelvis against his thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut and found herself gripping Arthur’s muscled calf with both hands desperately. “Owww!!! “ she practically screamed. Arthur!! I’m sorry!! “ 

Arthur said nothing , just gripped her waist tighter and raised his hand again. He brought it down fast and hard on first one cheek then the other. He did not let up , each crack of his hand setting her bottom to wiggling and bouncing. Turning her bum from soft pink darker and darker. She squirmed on his lap, rubbing against the hard-on he couldn’t help , shooting pleasure through his body even as his heart ached at her cries. 

He held her down mercilessly across his lap, her bottom raised , her feet kicking the air and occasionally her little toes making contact with the floor. He slapped her bottom again and again and again. He started aiming for her sit spots . Those sensitive areas just under her bottom cheek curve where it met the upper thigh . He intended to have her sore for a few days whenever she sat down . He spanked those spots with vigor. Aiming three smacks in a row on the same side before repeating the pattern on the other. He did this three times more before he started raining smacks down on her curves at random again. Her arse was on fire and he had broken out in a sweat across his forehead . His hand was stinging , but it was no match for her bottom. He continued this pace for what seemed an eternity. Her cries grew louder and more ragged as he continued . 

Arthur spoke to her again ,” let this be the last of its kind Molly. You’re breaking my heart” then he began a volley of the hardest spanks yet to her sit spots. 

At his soft spoken words combined with his determination at her sit spots, Molly burst into tears. Loud , sobbing , messy , beautiful tears. And finally Arthur was able to stop. He loosened his grip at her waist , but not too much , and laid his palm down on her fiery cheeks. “It’s over, Mollywobbles. It’s over now, shhh my beautiful girl. You're forgiven . It’s over . I’ve got you.” Slowly and gently he started to rub her bottom. Soft , soothing strokes. He continued to murmur to her about how she was his good brave girl and how he would always be there for her. How proud he was of her for taking her punishment so well. 

Slowly her sobs stopped, her body relaxed across his lap. His soothing touch and sweet words reaching and wrapping around her heart. Molly had never before felt such a strong surge of love and affection for Arthur . She wanted only to make him happy, to make him feel as she did right that moment. 

Arthur gently picked his sweet girl up off her belly and settled her into his lap, this time sitting up. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Molly had never felt so protected in her life and she rested her head against his chest, just listening to his heart beat. He pressed kisses to the top of her sweaty head again and again. Still murmuring words of “ good girl “ and … then Molly gave a great giggle and she leaned back and met his eyes. 

He met her gaze with surprise and a small smile on his face. He was a bit surprised at the giggle but before he could ask she blurted , “Arthur! Did you call me ‘Mollywobbles!?’” Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks had tear tracks down them and he couldn’t help the grin that settled on his lips. 

“ I did . My Mollywobbles. Because your bum dances deliciously when I spank it.” 

They both laughed and hugged each other tightly. Both felt lighthearted and happy. She because she felt loved and protected , cherished and safe. He because he had punished the love of his life successfully. He did not damage their beautiful relationship . He did not cause harm. He imparted truths she needed to hear and he was sure from now on she would be careful. 

He leaned down and pressed a warm soft kiss right below her ear. Then whispered “Mollywobbles” to her. She shivered and squirmed in his lap and moaned softly when they were both reminded of the evidence of his arousal. 

“Arthur” she whispered as she tilted her head so she could nip his ear lobe. “I don’t like being punished… but I think I may like getting a spanking.” 

The end


End file.
